


The Club

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Wolfgang shows Rajan something of the scene in Berlin. This focuses on Rajan and Wolfie, but the triad is still a thing, just mentioned rather than shown. Featuring submissive Rajan.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Club

Butterflies swirled in Rajan’s belly as he waited in the queue outside the club. He felt like a teenager, trying to sneak into a club where he didn’t belong. But he did belong here really. He was a whole different person than who he’d thought he was.

He tugged at his shirt, flattening his collar nervously. What was keeping Wolfgang? He’d been by his side in the queue, looking sexy as fuck in his tight black jeans and his sheer black shirt. He’d been all smiles, pure excitement showing in his pale blue eyes. What felt like hours ago but was actually only a few minutes, he’d kissed Rajan on the cheek, murmured ‘back in a minute’ and shot off into the crowd.

Of course, Rajan trusted that Wolfgang would be true to his word but he felt anxious waiting for him. They’d come to Berlin, for some quality time, just the two of them. Rajan missed Kala but they had learned that it was important to make time for one-to-one time. It had been Wolfie’s idea to come here. He’d said he had to show Rajan The Scene. So that was how Rajan had ended up queuing up outside what Wolfie called ‘a very special club’, surrounded by some pretty and barely dressed young men and women, waiting for his lover to appear out of the night.

Rajan smiled as he caught sight of Wolfie coming back to come. He was grinning, showing off those cute dimples that Rajan loved. He reached for Rajan’s hand, tugged him close and kissed him. ‘Come on, Liebling, we’re in.’

With that big grin still on his face, Wolfie tugged Rajan down the length of the queue towards the entrance. There was a large, muscley man on the door. Rajan gulped as the man peered down at him but Wolfie just winked at him and said something in German that Rajan couldn’t quite make out.

The bouncer smiled. ‘Geh rein, du Hengst,’ he said, and waved them in.

Wolfgang, in a pleasantly in control manner, pulled Rajan by the hand into the club.

‘Is that always how you get into clubs?’ Rajan asked, as they went up the stairs into the main area.

Wolfgang grinned at him. ‘Just taking advantage of the ones who fancy me.’

‘That’s all of them then.’

Wolfgang smirked. ‘You jealous, Liebling?’

‘Not as long as they know you’re all mine.’

Wolfgang laughed. ‘If they don’t know they will before we leave tonight. Come on.’

They had reached the top of the stairs and walked into the main room of the club. Rajan’s eyes widened as he looked around. There was a bar, and tables and a dancefloor. All of that was pretty standard.

What was happening off the dancefloor was not standard. Rajan felt his mouth fall open as he stared around at the sight which greeted him. Couples of all sorts were … well they were doing more than making out. His gaze caught on one couple, two men, who were actually fucking against the wall. In another area, a woman, dressed in only a leather harness, was being flogged by a man whilst another woman went down on her.

Rajan glanced at Wolfgang, who was grinning at him.

‘What do you think?’ his lover asked.

Rajan groped for the words, then swallowed. ‘I can see why you call it a special club.’

Wolfgang laughed. ‘Come on. Let’s get a drink and we can have a talk about what you want to do.’

Rajan nodded, letting Wolfgang lead him over to the bar. He chose to get a vodka and coke, to steady himself a little. Though he had already decided it would be his only alcoholic drink of the night. This was the sort of place it was probably wise to keep a clear head. Wolfgang just got a glass of water. Clearly, he wanted to keep a clear head too.

They got a table to themselves, just a few feet away from the bar and Wolfgang looked at Rajan for a moment, before taking his hand. ‘We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want. We can just dance, watch if you like. Whatever you want.’

Rajan nodded, taking a sip of his drink. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the scene in front of him. There was so much to see and his cock was already hard in his pants.

‘That’s sort of the point of this place. Just to do what you want to do,’ said Wolfgang. ‘So you call the shots.’

At last, Rajan dragged his gaze away from the other people and met his lover’s steady blue gaze. ‘I want …’ His voice came out croaky so he took a gulp of his drink and tried again. ‘I want you to fuck me.’ He inclined his head towards the rest of the room. ‘Out there.’ They had prepared for this, talked it through, hoped that Rajan would still want to when it came to it. Wolfgang had even lubed him up ready before they’d left the hotel.

Wolfgang grinned at him, then brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. ‘Always happy to give you your heart’s desire.’

Rajan laughed. ‘Sweet-talker.’ He glanced around then leaned in close to whisper in Wolfgang’s ear. ‘Is Kala watching?’

Wolfgang’s gentle chuckle rumbled through him. ‘Oh, yes, she’s watching. She’s very excited.’

‘I don’t think this would be her kind of place.’

Wolfgang laughed again, out loud this time. ‘Being here, no. Watching us here, definitely.’ He grinned to the space just to the right of him.

Rajan’s insides flipped pleasantly. The idea of Kala watching, back at home, perhaps pleasuring herself to the sight of them, made him feel warm all through his body.

Wolfgang tugged at his hand. ‘Come on, Liebling, let’s go dance.’

With Wolfgang holding his hand securely, Rajan felt confident and certain. He would go anywhere his lover led him.

On the dancefloor, Wolfgang pulled him close, settled his hands at his hips and kissed him. Rajan sank into the kiss, his hips automatically following Wolfie’s movement to the music. They moved together, perfectly in sync. Again, Rajan wondered if Kala was with them, enjoying the sight of them enjoying each other.

He smiled against Wolfgang’s mouth and Wolfgang chuckled softly. ‘I can feel you’re enjoying this.’

Rajan felt his cheeks get hot as he realised just how hard his cock was already. Wolfgang pushed forward into him, deliberately brushing his cock and Rajan could feel his lover’s erection against him. They moved against each other for a moment, then Wolfgang pulled back just a little.

‘Let’s not peak too soon, Liebling.’

Rajan put his mouth close to his lover’s ear. ‘I only want to come after I’ve had your cock in my mouth and in my ass.’

Wolfgang shivered with pleasure. His eyes fluttered closed, clearly picturing it and anticipating it. Rajan grinned. Even when he subbed, he loved nothing better than to drive his lover crazy. He just loved to see how strongly he desired him. He loved to see his need for him match their need for Kala.

Wolfgang grabbed him, kissing him hard and passionately. The kiss was claiming but also so full of love that Rajan could feel it.

The music pulsed through them as they moved together and, even though Rajan knew there were people all around them, they might as well be alone. Rajan’s entire world closed in to just Wolfgang, the feel of him, the scent of him, the warmth of him. Just Wolfgang.

Wolfie broke the kiss to nibble on Rajan’s jaw, following each bite with a soothing kiss or a flick of his tongue. He moved lower, repeating the treatment on his throat. Rajan heard himself groan in response.

Wolfgang kissed the hollow of his throat, just above the first fastened button of Rajan’s shirt. He hesitated, and Rajan could feel him looking at his face, checking if he were still happy. Rajan grasped Wolfgang’s shoulders, gripping firmly to let him know he was still into this. They did have a safeword that either of them would use if they needed to but they both knew how important the regular checking in was as well.

Those strong, in control fingers went to Rajan’s shirt buttons and he slowly began to undo them. Rajan kept his focus on his lover, as fear and arousal pulsed through his body in equal measure.

He wondered what Wolfgang was feeling. Arousal, he knew. But was he proud to show him off, excited to be seen fucking him in front of these people? He wondered whether there were people watching them already, or if they were all too busy with their own activities to pay attention to them.

Wolfgang had his shirt open now and was moving his way down his chest, kissing and licking. He reached a nipple and caught it between his teeth. Rajan let out a gasp. His nipples were already tender, because they’d been playing with the clamps earlier. Rajan hadn’t wanted to do that in public but he knew Wolfgang would be enjoying the idea that he’d already made him sore and tender.

He settled a hand in Wolfie’s hair as his lover rolled his nipple between his teeth, using just the right amount of pressure. He knew his body, knew his mind and knew exactly how to drive him wild, how to make him feel the most incredible things, things he had never thought possible.

He had certainly never thought he’d have this beautiful man pleasuring him in the middle of a club like this.

Wolfie was beautiful. Rajan had thought so since the very first moment he’d set eyes on him. Those bright blue eyes, those dimples, that strong jaw. He loved his body too. He was strong and toned but slim and not a beefcake. He had the most amazing ass. Round and firm. Rajan loved both to fuck it and to grab hold of it as he was fucked.

Tonight, Wolfie had made an effort, though in a typically understated way. His sheer black shirt had immediately become Rajan’s favourite piece of clothing on his lover. He could see his pink nipples through the see-through fabric, looking more dusky through the thin black material. He could see the definition of his muscles too, giving him just a taste of what was underneath. Rajan knew for a fact that many heads had turned to look at his lover when they’d come in. But he was _his_ , all his and Kala’s.

Wolfgang bit his nipple again and Rajan cried out, aware of a few heads turning towards them now. Wolfie released him and straightened, giving him one of those wolfish grins that Rajan loved so much.

His eyes were dark with arousal and, without warning, he grasped hold of Rajan’s hips and pushed firmly, encouraging him to walk backwards. Rajan meekly submitted to the manhandling and he could see the pleasure that gave Wolfgang.

Feeling his back against the wall, Rajan stopped and looked into Wolfgang’s face, waiting to be told what to do. Wolfgang grinned at him.

‘You said you wanted to feel my cock in your mouth,’ said Wolfgang, still with that grin. He flexed his hips against Rajan’s, making him feel the firm bulge in his tight jeans.

Rajan nodded. ‘I do.’

Wolfgang’s grin widened. ‘On your knees then.’

Rajan looked back at him for a moment, taking in the look in his eyes. His arousal was obvious, not just in his body but in his face, in his eyes. He was just as excited by the idea of this as Rajan was.

Wolfgang pulled back to give him room and Rajan did as he was told and sank to his knees. He looked up, just to see his lover from this position. Wolfgang settled his hands on Rajan’s shoulders and his thumb caressed his cheek.

‘You can do it, Liebling,’ he murmured.

Rajan became aware he’d been holding his breath and he let it out with a slight whimper. Then he reached for Wolfgang and slowly began to undo his tight black jeans.

What he found inside surprised him. He’d half expected Wolfgang to be bare under those jeans but he wasn’t. Instead, he was wearing a pair of black lace boxer briefs. Rajan had never seen them before and wondered if they were new, bought for this night.

‘Do you like them?’ Wolfgang asked, his voice deep and husky.

Rajan nodded eagerly not taking his eyes off the sight before him. He could see the smooth skin of Wolfgang’s thigh through the black lace. These boxer briefs needed to be seen. Slowly, he peeled down the jeans and pushed then down to Wolfgang’s ankles.

He reached around for Wolfie’s ass, grabbing a handful of it and squeezing. He could feel his skin through the lace there as well. The only part which was opaque was the material over that firm bulge.

He took the sight in for a moment longer, then leaned forward and kissed his cock through the material. Wolfgang let out a soft moan. Rajan looked up at his face, smiling as he saw his eyes were closed and a slight smile plays about his lips. It was a smile that Rajan recognised, a smile of pleasure and anticipation.

He glanced around, the butterflies fluttering like mad again. But no security was coming to throw them out for this display. In fact, a couple of fellow clubbers were watching them, clearly enjoying the show. He wondered if Kala was still with them but then realised she almost certainly would be; she never missed the opportunity to watch them together.

With a deep breath, Rajan turned his attention back to those lace boxer briefs. He kissed Wolfgang’s cock again, then slowly outlined the shape of it with his tongue. Wolfgang’s hands clenched on his shoulders.

As much as Rajan was enjoying the sight of his lover in those little lace shorts, he was impatient to get Wolfgang’s cock into his mouth. They had to come down.

Slowly, watching the anticipation on Wolfgang’s face, he peeled down the briefs just enough to allow that beautiful long, thick cock spring free. Without hesitation or warning, he leaned forward and took it into his mouth.

Wolfgang pushed forward eagerly, one hand moving to Rajan’s head and tangling his fingers in his hair. Rajan took him deep, taking it eagerly as Wolfgang began to fuck his mouth.

His own cock was hard in his pants but he was entirely focused on Wolfgang’s pleasure. That was all that mattered to him in his moment.

‘Fuck, das fühlt sich so gut an,’ Wolfgang murmured.

The words, and the deep, guttural way that Wolfgang said them, made Rajan’s belly contract and his cock twitch in his pants. He loved making his lover feel good.

Suddenly, Wolfgang pulled back, slipping out of his mouth and panting hard. As Rajan looked up at him, he swallowed and refocused himself before he met Rajan’s gaze.

‘Stand up,’ he commanded. ‘Face the wall.’

Trembling with anticipation, Rajan stood and did as he was told. He loved the tone of Wolfgang’s voice when he gave orders. He was calm and in control and expected to be obeyed immediately.

He glanced to the side and saw Wolfgang slipping off his jeans over his boots. Then he was on him, pressing him to the wall and pushing his erection against his ass. Rajan felt his ass clench and he was acutely glad that they’d already taken the time to prepare him. He wasn’t sure he could have waited long if not.

Wolfgang was reaching round to his front, his hands going to the fastening on his jeans. His touch was rough and exciting as he impatiently tugged them open and yanked them, and Rajan’s boxers, down to his ankles.

Rajan felt his heartrate begin to race as he was exposed to whatever gazes might be on him. But the most important one was Wolfgang’s. He expected Wolfgang to immediately push inside and start fucking him but he didn’t.

Instead, he reached for his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. Rajan didn’t resist; he was Wolfgang’s to do with what he wanted.

A moment later, Wolfgang had got tangled the shirt around his wrists, binding them together. Rajan wondered what he was doing, then he lifted his arms up above his head.

‘Hold them there,’ he commanded.

Rajan did as he was told, holding his hands against the wall above his head. Then, finally, Wolfgang was taking hold of his hips, lining himself up and slowly, so _fucking_ slowly, inching inside.

Rajan focused on that feeling of being filled, that pressure, the heat of his lover’s cock. It was all he wanted.

When Wolfgang finally slide all the way inside and nudged deliberately at that bundle of nerves, Rajan couldn’t help crying out.

Wolfgang chuckled, his breath hot on Rajan’s neck. ‘Is that good, Liebling?’

‘Yeah, fuck, yeah, want more,’ he gasped.

Wolfgang laughed again and kissed his shoulder. ‘Brace yourself.’

Rajan didn’t have time to reply because Wolfgang suddenly pulled back before he slammed forward again, fucking Rajan hard and fast against the wall. Rajan’s mouth had obviously done good work because there was a desperation in Wolfgang’s movements and all Rajan could do was ride the wave, giving himself up to the feelings pulsing through his body. He was getting fucked, by Wolfgang, in the middle of a busy club. People were probably looking at him and every single one would know he belonged to Wolfgang, just like his lover had promised.

‘That’s it,’ murmured Wolfgang in his ear as Rajan started to let out his moans. ‘They can all see you. They’re all watching you. They all know you’re mine.’ His voice was husky and slightly ragged as he drove himself into Rajan over and over.

Rajan was lost in a world of pleasure, where the only thing that existed was Wolfgang. Even the presence of the other people faded away and there was nothing but their two bodies, joining together.

He knew a moment before Wolfgang’s lost it. He felt his chest jerk against Rajan’s back and that last thrust filled him with heat at the same moment that his lover let out a groan with his name on his lips. Wolfgang’s hand reached around and grasped his cock, pumping it hard and the same moment as he bit into his shoulder.

Rajan came, biting his lip to stop too much of his cry escaping. Wolfgang kissed his shoulder.

‘Stay there,’ he murmured. He slipped out of him and Rajan was dimly aware of a rough clean up. Rajan stayed exactly where he was, feeling his lover looking at him.

Then he was being dressed. Well, his jeans and boxers were being pulled back up and his shirt taken from his wrists. But Wolfgang didn’t give him his shirt back. Instead, it was chucked on the floor next to Wolfgang's jeans.

Wolfgang reached for him, taking his hand and tugging him gently back to the dancefloor. Rajan blinked as he realised that Wolfgang was now dressed in just that sheer shirt and those lace briefs. And Rajan himself was topless, just in his black jeans, still feeling traces of Wolfgang inside him.

Wolfgang was grinning at him, again showing his dimples and looking exceptionally pleased with himself.

‘That was hot,’ he said.

Rajan beamed at him, feeling himself flush with pleasure at the praise. ‘It was.’

Wolfgang leaned in and kissed him softly, tenderly on the mouth. He put his hands on his waist and pulled him in tight. Rajan put his arms around his neck.

His lover still had that delighted smile on his face. Wolfgang didn’t often let his emotions be on show like this but right then it was like he couldn’t hold it back. ‘Kala loved it too,’ he murmured.

Rajan let out a satisfied sigh and rested his head on Wolfgang’s shoulder. They swayed slowly together for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their experience.

Then Rajan stood up straight again and looked at Wolfie. ‘When we go back to the hotel, can we have a bath together? I want to … snuggle.’

Wolfgang grinned and kissed him. ‘Sounds perfect to me.’ He took Rajan’s hand. ‘Let’s go now,’ he said. ‘I want to be alone with you now.’

Rajan felt his cheeks grow hotter with pleasure and he already knew that they were not done for the night. They would relax together in that big whirlpool bath and hold each other but, inevitably, that would lead to more. He smiled as Wolfgang fetched their abandoned clothes and they put them on. This night was going to end with Wolfgang deep inside him once again.


End file.
